


Beginning, Again

by eerian_sadow



Series: Lost Light Fest 2019 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of canon character death, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They've both lost so much, but when Rodimus call, Drift doesn't hesitate to answer.





	Beginning, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).

> Spoilers for Lost Light 25

“Drift! You came!” Rodimus stood from his seat by the viewport and stared at the white mech. 

“Of course I came.” Drift felt his spark ache as he saw the signs of exhaustion and depression in his old friend’s face and posture. It had been too long, for both of them. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“You promised to keep in touch, not meet me halfway across the galaxy for a memorial when I remembered what day it was.”

“You needed me.” Drift stepped closer and spread his arms in invitation. Rodimus stepped into the hug gratefully. “And it was a good reason to get out of the house for a while. Ratchet wouldn’t have wanted me to do nothing but stay home forever.”

“Yes he would have, because it would have meant you were safe. I would have, if I’d gone first.” Rodimus tried to keep his tone light and failed. “No I wouldn’t. I would want you to be happy and so would he.”

“And that’s why I’m here. We’ve always made each other happier.” Drift hugged him more tightly. “I should have tried harder to keep you from leaving with Thunderclash.”

“Maybe. But you could have come with us, too.”

“No we couldn’t have. There wasn’t a place for us in that crew.”

“Sometimes, I don’t think there’s a place for me, either.”

“You could leave with me, after the memorial. The shuttle is big enough for two, and I’ve still got enough money to buy another ship, if you wanted.”

“It won’t be the same. It can’t be the same again.”

“No.” Drift loosened his hug and looked down at Rodimus with a small smile. “It will be something new again. I think… I think we both need that.”

“Yeah. Yeah!” For the first time in the years since Ratchet had passed, Rodimus looked excited about the prospect of something. Probably for the first time in years before that, too. Perhaps since the Lost Light had been decommissioned. “Let’s go light a lantern for Megatron and get out of here. You, me and a million places we haven’t seen yet.”

“At least call Thunderclash and tell him that you aren’t coming back first.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon for the "regular" universe, Megatron died in prison. Rodimus and Minimus light a candle for him every year on the anniversary but they can't meet for their usual ritual this time. Drift, on the other hand, is trying to cope with a schedule that is far to open...


End file.
